Lucy the Strongest Woman in Fairy Tail
by Shirosaki-Rin
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a strong girl, but she is unaware of the potential she holds, so she sets off in search of her real self, returning to Fairytail is not as easy as it seems, The adventures of Lucy the Ultimate being.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is my second fanfiction so don't be mean!

Please review and tell me what you think and give me some pointers her and there.:)

Disaclamer: I don't own fairytail and I only own the storyline!

* * *

Chapter I : Leaving

Normal P.O.V

Lucy sat at the bar table by Mira and asked for her usual vanilla milkshake and began to chat with her best friend Lisanna. They had been instant friends since she returned from Edolas considering they wouldn't part from each other... they would do a specific routine that goes something like -wake up- go to the guild-then take a mission together( a fairly easy on so they can relax)- and come back then sleep at each others house staying up all night talking about girl stuff like fashion and stuff like that...

One day lucy was ordering her usual milkshake and began to chat with Lisanna, until a certain pink haired dragon slayer came up to them and said " Hey! Luce, Lis it's been awhile since we went on a mission together right? How bout we go on one?" Lucy and lissana said in unison " sure!" Right after that they burst out laughing signifying their friendship ... Natsu said " great lets leave tomorrow at 8:00 am!" They said ok, without realizing that it would a mission that changed everything, her life, her guilds life, and most importantly her best friends life... Lisanna.

Time Skip after the mission.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I sat at the bar thinking how I almost killed Natsu and Lisanna during the mission " I really am weak right?" She thought, but it was that thought that made her make her decision.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy decided to leave the guild and train to protect her guild.

After her decision she went straight home and wrote a letter to her family an guild.

* * *

The letter said

Dear Fairy Tail,

I know this might surprise you all but I am leaving on a 5 year mission with masters permission I can not tell you what mission it is or were I'm going because I know you guys will just follow me and bring me back.

To levy:

My second book in my series is in the book shelf titled Black Rose.

I will miss you the most you were my friend and book buddy I

Hope you don't get depressed over my sudden disappearance!

To Lisanna:

Hey Lisanna I'm sorry to leave but I have an important mission to do!

I promise I'll sleep over and tell you of my adventure! It looks like a really fun mission ^~^ I love you!

And how could I forget team natsu?:

To team natsu: you guys were just like the family I never had a chance to thank you.

We should take another mission together when I come back!

And to the guild:

You guys will never leave my heart and were just like family

Make sure you don't forget who I am!

I know five years is a long time but I have my reasons ;)

Well goodbye.

Love

Lucy Heartfillia

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Satisfied with the letter I slept early then woke up extra early to avoid suspicion I went to the guild and asked Mira where the master was and

she said "Oh he's upstairs, but why?"

"Nothing"

I go upstairs and knocked on masters office,

"Come in"

I came In and got straight to the point

"Master I have a request"

"What is it my child?"

"Master, I want to leave the guild"

"Ehhhhhh?!" He had a look of sadness and surprise

"Only temporarily though" I said as I tried to calm him down

"Ah may I ask why?" he said in relief

"I want to become stronger so I can protect everyone instead of being a damsel in distress!" I said with determination in my voice.

"How long will you be gone?" Said master

"About five years but I will tell the day before I come back" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice

"And can you tell the guild that I went on a five year mission?"

"Of course my child"

"Thank you master!"

"Very well my child but I will have to remove your guild mark lucy"

He erased my mark and it disappeared like glitter

"Well then goodbye mas-makarove"

And then I left...

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Oh and do you want the training to be simple or detailed?**

**Or I don't show the training at all so her abilities remain ****secret?**

**Next update: Next week Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone.**

**I hope you all like the story!**

**Well I guess its time...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fairytail and never will sadly... T^T**

* * *

Chapter II: Realization

Lucy's P.O.V

After I told Master Makarove that I was leaving I headed towards my house, I decide that I'll go into the forest one last time for old times.

Time skip (Fifteen Minutes)

I make it into the forest and I enter the forest and I make my way to the waterfall that I always visit.  
It's a beautiful sight!  
Soon after I take my shoes off and socks off and dip my feet into the water closing my eyes I enjoy the relaxing feeling, and after awhile I feel a terrible pain in my left arm, my eyes are opening at the speed of light and I look to my side and find a wolf running away my arm , I was in so much pain I could barely move so I decide that I'll just forget about the wolf for now, While I am struggling to put my shoes on while the pain gets intenser and I finally get them on and I start running to to my house and bandage my hand.  
Sighing in relief that its nothing bad I continue.

I pack my clothes and leave the letter on my desk.

'Its time I leave isn't it?'  
'Ill miss this place...'  
'Goodbye fairytail'

Normal P.O.V

Lucy left her apartment and went to the train station, she noticed something, her senses are a lot keener for some reason, she could hear so well hear ears hurt, her ears were ringing making her uncomfortable, she could see a lot better too, and her sense of smell was something to brag about.  
She brushed it off and continued walking to get on the train.

After walking for what seemed like hours she finally made it to the train station, She got her ticket to Clover town and got on the train.

She sighed while thinking about fairytail picturing them laughing and being happy and that made her happy.

Then a woman opened the door to the compartment and  
said "Can I sit here?"  
Lucy replied saying "sure you can!"  
The woman had purple eyes and black hair that reached her thigh, she was wearing a black shirt with a black jacket with lots of chains it, and black skinny jeans, she was the definition of 'cool'.

The woman had sat down on the seat opposite of Lucy.  
Lucy tried to strike up a conversation and said "what's your name? I'm Lucy!"

She said "I'm violet from the knight family, now may I know your last name?"

"Umm, ok I'm Lucy Heartfillia" Lucy said cheerfully silently hoping that she doesn't recognize the name 'Heartfillia'.

Violets eyes widen "By any chance are you the daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfillia?" She asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yes I am hehehe..." Lucy laughed nervously.

Violet bowed down saying "Please accept my sincerest apologies for my rudeness princess"

Lucy gasped in surprise "I-I-I-I, stop it please! I'm not royalty or anything so please don't bow down t-to me!"

She finally raised her head much to lucy's relief.  
"You mean you don't know?" Violet said in disbelief.  
"Know about what?"Lucy said  
"Nothing" Violet said quickly  
"Okay, I will try to believe you hehe" Lucy tried to laugh it off.  
"Good" Violet sighed in relief .

"So where are you from Violet?" Lucy said  
"I'm from Clover town" she replied.  
"Oh really? That's where Im going right now"  
"Ok"she replied

Awkward silence

.

.

.

.  
Violet notices her wound on her left arm and says "Where did you get that wound?"  
"It's a wolf bite" Lucy said simply  
Violets eyes go wide again.  
Lucy says "is there something wrong?"  
Lucy was ignored and heard her saying "Damn it, they've already made their move"  
"Who made there move?" Lucy asked  
Violet replied with a surprising answer "The wolf kingdom"  
"It's time I tell you everything" Violet added  
"About what?"Lucy said  
"About you and your mother, this explanation will be long so don't interrupt me"  
"W-w-wait! What do you mean my mother? My mother is dead!"  
"It's about your mother before she died and why she died on year x777"  
"And about why I bowed down to you earlier"she added  
"Ok... I guess"  
"Your mother used to be the princess of the wolf kingdom"  
"What?!" Lucy said  
"I said for you not to interrupt me!"she said  
"Ok, continue" Lucy said quickly

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Your mother was the princess of the wolf kingdom, before she could become queen she had to go to the human world and complete a certain mission, her mission was to destroy the dragons as they held a threat towards the kingdom, your mother agreed to this terrible task, she wondered in the human world trying to find the dragons, but couldn't , so that was when her mother met a young human man and fell in love, she married this man and was happy but, it was strictly forbidden to marry a human, and for that she was forever banished from the wolf kingdom, Your mother was a great witch and knew a great deal of magic, I know this because I was your mothers pupil, your mother knew more than twenty kinds magic, which was a great accomplishment since most wizards only now one-two kinds of magic, well back to the point, after your mother was banished from the kingdom, she decided to help the dragons to escape from the wolves , and she paid dearly, she paid with her life, she protected the dragons from the blast and sealed the dragons in a different dimension now currently known as the dragon realm your father knew all of this but didn't want you to get involved, but as you matured the wolf kingdom noticed that you have even more potential than your mother, you have the potential to learn hundreds of different kinds of magic, of course the wolf kingdom is after the one magic, and they think that you'll be able to learn it, the wolf kingdom sent a wolf to inject a poison that is supposed to control you, but if you fight it it will not control you, there were some cases of the person harnessing its power, do you understand?"

Lucy was gaping  
"You should close your mouth before you swallow a fly" Violet said while laughing at my face.  
"Is this a joke?" Lucy said hoping it was  
"No it isn't, and I'd like to request something of you"  
"What is it?"she said quietly  
"I want you to help me defeat the wolf kingdom"  
"W-what?I can't I'm to weak i'll just die in the fight!" She exclaimed  
"You will as you are now, but I'll be training you to harness your power" Violet said.  
Lucy decided to help and said "Ok I'll try to help!"  
Violet sighed in relief and said " I thought you were going to say no! Thank god"  
"Hehehe, sorry bout that!  
"Well you need to sleep if want your strength to build up and you won't get much sleep after the train ride, and I'll warn you now my training is not easy..."Violet said.  
"Ok I guess" Lucy said.  
And with that she slept.  
And the train ride continues.

Normal P.O.V  
At fairytail

"My children, I have an announcement to tell you " Master Makarove said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Murmurs of confusion went through the crowd of guild members all thinking the same thing 'What is it? He never makes an announcement unless its really important'

"Lucy, our precious guild member has left on a five year mission and had requested of me to tell the guild" Master said.

Master Makarove watched as his children's expressions changed from confusion to sadness and betrayal, the one that Master thought was the most saddened was Lisanna and Team Natsu.

Nastu started to storm in the direction of the door until he was stopped by Erza

who said "Where are you going?"

"To go take Lucy back!" Natsu replied angrily

"Without knowing where she is? Man I didn't think it was possible but you got even stupider Flame Brain!" Gray added cockily

"What did you say Popsicle?"

"You heard me ash nostrils!"

"Stop IT now!" Erza broke up the fight.

So then Natsu went to master an said "Hey old geezer where is Lucy going on this mission?"

"I'm sorry bit I can't tell you that" he said.

"Why?" Natsu said.

"Because she asked me not to tell since you would follow her" Master quickly lied in truth he has no idea where she is.

"But... I believe she left a letter at her house for you all to read"

Soon after that Natsu barged out of the guilds doors and headed to lucys house along with Erza, Gray, Levy, And Lisanna they went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked so Natsu without even thinking broke th door down.  
Gray said " isn't that going a bit to far?" He was ignored...  
They walk into her room and they look around and find a letter, Erza took it and read it out loud.

It said:

Dear Fairy Tail,  
I know this might surprise you all but I am leaving on a 5 year mission with masters permission I can not tell you what mission it is or were I'm going because I know you guys will just follow me and bring me back.

To levy:  
My second book in my series is in the book shelf titled Black Rose.  
I will miss you the most you were my friend and book buddy I  
Hope you don't get depressed over my sudden disappearance!

Levy was crying, no more like wailing

To Lisanna:  
Hey Lisanna I'm sorry to leave but I have an important mission to do!  
I promise I'll sleep over and tell you of my adventure! It looks like a really fun mission ^~^ I love you!

Lisanna burst out in tears crying

And how could I forget team natsu?:  
To team natsu: you guys were just like the family I never had a chance to thank you.  
We should take another mission together when I come back!

And team natsu was on the verge of tears

And to the guild:  
You guys will never leave my heart and were just like family  
Make sure you don't forget who I am!  
I know five years is a long time but I have my reasons ;)  
Well goodbye.

Love  
Lucy Heartfillia

* * *

**Ahh! Finally done I never knew I could write something this long!**

**Well I'm thinking about having romance if so who do you want Lucy to be paired with.**

**Or no romance is also an option because it might get in the way of the story! Well your choice!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all!**

**This chapter maybe boring but its a promise that the next one will be Awsome !**

**I have my heart set on becoming a famous writer and the first step is this! So help me by reviewing and telling me what to change and what was bad and what was good so review on my behalf!**

**I give my thanks to who reads this!**

**Goodbye for now!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up!" Violet said

"Just five more minutes"

"No, the train stopped and its time to get off, lucy!"Violet said

Lucy wakes up and said "we are on a train?" With a confused look

"Yes we are on a train now let's get off of it!"

"Okay okay just don't yell!"Lucy said

Once they got of the train Violet led Lucy to a forest,

And said "This is where you'll be training it's a beautiful place huh?"

"Yeah but, shouldn't we find a place to stay?" Lucy said

"We already have one! Look at the place!" She said happily

"What?! Your kidding right we'll be sleeping and living here?!"

"Yup! It's part of your training, but I will let you bring some furniture we won't be leaving this place for a long time and you'll need a place to put your clothes!" Violet said

"We'll start training today!"violet said happily

Lucy just groaned.

"Wait, before we start training can I go shopping in town first?"Lucy pleaded

"Fine but be quick about it"

Lucy's P.O.V

'Yes! She agreed to it, now lets go shopping!'

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was walking through the store and saw and adorable pink skirt with a machine purple shirt, she was about to buy but she remembered that she wanted to be stronger and not look or be weak.

'How am a supposed to fight in that?' She thought

'Wasn't I supposed to become stronger these kinds of clothes will make me weaker...'

'Maybe I should copy edo-lucy she was really strong...'

'Nahh I'll see the most fitting clothes, that would be better!' She decided.

Lucy threw out all of her skirts and colorful shirts and pants.

She bought 20 shirts 10 of black sleeveless shirts the rest of the shirts was also black and had one side of the shirt long sleeve and the other side sleeveless.

She bought 15 pants and shorts all black and white

She also bought a cloak just in case.

And she also bought black head bands and black fingerless gloves, and that completed her look.

How she managed to pay for it is beyond her.

Time Skip

She returned to the forest and saw violet waiting for her.

"Hey! You ready?" She said

"Yeah just let me change into one of my training outfits" Lucy said

"Ok!"

Lucy changed into a black sleeveless shirt that had a skull an it, and put on some shorts,

than put her hair into a high ponytail leaving the bags to fall out and put on her fingerless gloves and some black combat boots.

And she walked out of the bushes and encountered a surprised Violet

"You look different, Lucy you look stronger I guess" Violet said trying to hide her surprise

"That's exactly why I changed to at least look the part of being strong haha!"

"Now that you look the part are you ready to be the part?"

"Yeah let's get training !" Lucy said

"Training starts now!" Violet said

"So what do I start on?" Lucy was asking

"Turning into a wolf"Violet said

"What!?"

"You heard me"

"I'm not a wolf though"

"Your mother was one and that means that her blood runs within you, and your mother was able to do it that means you can too"

"Fine i'll do it but how?" Lucy gave in

"First you have to build up you spiritual pressure, with your currant spiritual pressure you won't be able to transform"Violet said giving Lucy a sharp glance

"How do I do that?!" Lucy exclaimed

"First sit down on the ground"

Lucy did as she was told

"Then release as much spiritual energy as possible, than repeat in time your spirit energy will increase at an alarming rate"

Lucy released as much spiritual energy as possible and she was out of breath

"You will do this everyday after meals"

"Ok" Lucy agreed

"Now it's time for martial arts!" She said with the most creepiest smile that could even send shivers down Ezra's spine

'Why do I have a feeling this is going to kill me?' She thought

* * *

(At the guild)

Everybody at the guild was sad.

Cana barely drank

Gray would start stripping and then stop midway because he thought of Lucy

Natsu didn't eat a lot .

Levy didn't read to much and Lisanna was depressed.

Master walked out out of his office and saw the pitiful sight and decided to step in.

He said " why are you all so depressed?"

"Because Lucy's gone Thats why" Natsu shouted

"And you think lucy would want you to be like this? No she would want you to be happy and not be depressed you are doing exactly what she didn't want now cheer up!"

Murmurs of agreement could be heard

And finally Lucy was forgotten by almost everyone.

but there remained one who didn't forget.

Lisanna.

she hadn't forgotten, she was plagued by the fact that everyone forgot about Lucy, she decided to ask master menu did he say to forget about her...

Lisanna's P.O.V

I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in my child"

I came in.

Master said "why have you come here?"

"I wanted to asks you something"

"what is it?"

"Why did you tell everyone to forget about Lucy?

* * *

Master's P.O.V

I was surprised at what my child said.

_It couldn't hurt to tell her right?_

_She is her best friend, I will tell her._

_Everything._

_I explained to her about Lucy leaving to train and everything else like how she almost killed them during the mission_

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V

Master explained to me everything.

I was shocked.

Lucy had been thinking this about herself?

I had agreed to master not to tell anyone anything due to Lucy's request and I left his office.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Im really trying so forgive me if its short...**

**land also before I forget I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all!**

**I'm trying to update ASAP 'cause I am just that cool XD**

**Well thanks to all those who reviewed and favorited 'cause they are also cool!**

**Well I have a poll on my profile to see who should Lucy send up with if you want Lucy to be with someone not listed review and tell and I'll add him!**

**CYA!**

* * *

(Time skip)

Lucy's P.O.V

I walked out of the train and almost instantly thought:

'_it's been five years huh? Magnolia hasn't changed one bit, well for starters lets find a knew apartment!'_

_Normal P.O.V_

Lucy fond the perfect apartment for only 90,000 Jewels

It had 1 bathroom with a good size tub a bedroom with a kingsize bed and a kitchen which was pretty spacious and a living room and there is tv in her bedroom and a tv in the living room.

To put it simple it was luxury for a cheap price!

Lucy thought about going to fairy tail bout said she was to tired and then she took a shower.

After her shower she put on her pajamas and looked at herself in the mirror and said "maybe I should use transformation magic?" "Nahh" said a voice In her head.

"you again?" Lucy said

"no"

"I know it's you" Lucy said again

"ahh you know me too well"

"after being stuck with you for five years who wouldn't?" Lucy said

"good point, Lucy"

"well I'm going to bed "

"Ok"

And with that she slept

Next day.

lucy woke up and put on a a black sleeveless shirt with a jacket and some long leather pants her shirt had white lines going down the sides of it and her pants were err well pants, she put her hair in a long ponytail that reached her thighs, she had skull earrings on and a bracelet shaped like an X.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

After I put on my clothes I started to walk to Fairy Tail, after awhile I was standing in front of the guild doors.

'_it's been so long hasn't it, well I'll just go in now and tell master of everything'_

I opened the guild doors and said to everyone

"I am back!"

"who are you?" I heard someone say

"you don't remember me?"Lucy said jokingly

"we don't even know you!"I heard someone shout

"you want know than I'll tell you, I'm Lucy Heartfillia at you service!"

I then did a small bow.

Gasps could be heard all over the guild, and then there was silence.

"you guys miss me?"

"of course we did stupid!" someone said and then I was knocked down to the ground by none other than Lisanna.

"how could you leave without telling us Lucy? Don't ever leave us again!" At this point she was crying

"Don't worry Lisanna I won't leave again" I said sweetly

Lisanna wiped the tears off her eyes,

And said "thank god"

"well I have to go tell master about the mission"

"Okay" she said

I headed towards masters office And knocked I heard a come in so I came in.

Master looked at me and said" who are you and how may I help you?"

"come on its me master!"

masters eyes widen and said "L-Lucy?"

"yup that's master, and as to your w question earlier I want to rejoin the guild!"

"of course my child you have permission "

"Really thanks!"

"where do want your stamp?" Master said

"Black on my right arm!"

Master took out a stamp and stamped my arm.

I was about to leave

"wait, I want to ask you, what kind of magic did you learn?" Master said

"that's a secret!"

"very we'll you may go"

I walk out of masters office only to see a banner that said: Welcome back Lucy!

The guild was partying and then I sat down at the bar and said: "Hey Mira, can I have some beer?"

"Since when did you drink?" Mira said wi a surprised look on her face.

"since forever ago"

"ok Lucy if you say so"

She gave me a beer and I drank it down in one gulp.

she looked at me with a shocked face.

"Oh yeah! Mira where's team Natsu?"

"there on a mission! They should be back any second N-" Mira was cut off by someone slamming open the door.

"speak of the devil" I said with a smirk.

I went up to team natsu and said "Hey! Long time no see!"

Natsu was the first to speak saying "Who are you?"

"I see your as stupid as ever Natsu, it's me Lucy!" I said

They just stared and gaped

"geez no need to be so quite, close your mouths before a fly flys in there!" I said

"L-Lucy! We missed you!" And I got a group hug again

"tadaima!"

"Lucy did you finish your job?"

"yeah, it was splendid!"

"Did you get stronger?" Natsu asked

"yeah! I got a hell of a lot stronger!"

they were gaping again at the langauge that I was using.

Natsu grinned and said "Fight me!"

"not today tomorrow ok?"

"yay tommorow at noon !"

"It's obvious that your too weak to fight her flame-brain!"

"what was that ice princess?!"

"are you guys fighting?" Erza said with a death glare

"N-No we're best friend right?" Natsu said nervously

"yeah right!" Gray said

"we'll catch up tommorow key? I'm tired" Lucy said

"okay" they said in unison

* * *

Normal P.O.V

(Time Skip)

Next day

Lucy gets up and dresses in her usual clothing and heads towards the guild.

she slams the door open and says "good morning!"

"Luce, Fight Me!" Natsu screamed

"Sure! just don't blame me if you die!"Lucy says with a smirk

And they go out side to fight...

* * *

**Hello again!**

**What did you think?**

**I think it was pretty good!**

**Anyways I'll be taking attacks from the reviews 'cause I suck at making attacks, the attack has to be super cool though!**

**Bye Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!**

**I am almost done with the next chappy!**

**I owe the quality of this fanfiction to altrilast13 because she was the on who beta reader for me!**

**I love you beat!**

**Well that's that! Oh and there's a poll on my profile for who you want Lucy to end up with!**

**Well bye bye!**

**Sapphire night.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V

They had gone out to fight.

Most voted on Natsu while the others such as Gray and Lisanna were cheering for Lucy's side.

Natsu came at Lucy saying "Karyuuno Hoko!(Fire Dragons Roar!)"

Lucy dodged it and said, "Too slow."

"I'm not done yet," he shouted.

Natsu had charged again, trying to punch Lucy's face and fail pathetically.

Lucy requipted a sword with beautiful designs on it, the hilt was made out of gold, and the blade was sharpened and shined to perfection.

She charged at Natsu with her sword and made a deep gash on his shoulder. Natsu screamed in pain and fell to the floor, Lucy thinking she won turned around and started to walk away forgetting that Natsu doesn't give up that easily.

Natsu got up stumbling on the way and shouted "I won't give up that easily. Karyuuno Hoko!"

And the attack hit Lucy straight on, resulting to burns and bruises on her back.

Lucy was infuriated and decided to show her magic and started to chant:

_"From beyond the flaming flames of hell,_

_I am the one who controls the flow of power,_

_I am the one who sees all,_

_From the gates of the crimson flames of hell,_

_And the gates of the frosted ice of heaven,_

_From beyond both gates,_

_I order the flames and ice to join,_

_For together thy is the strongest team,_

_And help your master defeat thou's enemy,_

_For thou art I, and I art thou_

_We are as one, so help yourself and the goddess of time_

_I am the one who controls the flow of time,_

_So follow my orders and SHINE!_

_3RD TECHNIQUE, NINTH STAR I CALL UPON THEE! "_

Suddenly the earth started shaking and two swords appeared in Lucy's hands one white and the other was red, and her eyes had turned red with white flecks in them.

She attacked Natsu, making several deep injuries on his body. He howled in pain and suddenly, he felt his magic being drained away. Before all of it was completely gone, he did one last sloppy dragon roar and it missed. The Fire Dragon Slayer was now lying down on the floor, tired.

"See what happens when ya mess with me!" Lucy yelled.

She smirked at her guild members as most of them were left opened mouths.

Some of the guild members even backed away from the former weakest Fairy Tail member.

Lucy had indeed become stronger in the past years.

Erza had just arrived at the guild and was not that surprise at the mess that welcomed her.

"Mind telling me what happened to our precious guild while I was away?" Erza asked in a threatening way.

"Just a friendly spar," Lucy smirked.

The guild members' jaws dropped at Lucy's response. If this was just sparring then what will it be like in a real fight?

They shivered at the idea of Lucy laughing and smirking as she killed and tortured her enemy.

They better not mess with this Lucy or their screwed…

Lucy headed toward the bar and sat by Erza who was eating her usual strawberry shortcake.

"Erza you've gotten fatter these years that I was gone," Lucy said, trying to start another fight.

"What did you say?"Erza said while her whole body was surrounded by a dark aura.

"You heard me , fatso," Lucy said as she emphasized on the word 'fatso'.

The guild was shaking in fear on what was going to happen between the two.

"Really? You want to play that game, huh, you anorexic blonde?"

"What did you just say, you orphan?"

"Are you looking for a fight, you damn runaway?"

"Bring it on tramp!"

By then they were head to head looking as if they switched personalities with Natsu and Gray.

Everyone was so focused on the beginning fight with wide eyes.

"Shouldn't we stop this or something?" Gray asked Mira nervously.

Mira laughed, "It's alright. Those two look like they are having so much fun."

After Mira said that, Lucy had managed to punch Erza in the face.

Erza countered her and punched her in the stomach.

Erza was kind of happy that she had a rival again and Lucy was just plain entertained while teasing Erza.

When Natsu finally woke up from the last fight, he saw the two fighting and ran outside screaming, "THERE ARE TWO MONSTERS NOW! HELP!"

By then the whole guild was watching the predicament, until Erza stopped the fight, she looked around and asked, "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?"

Natsu ran back into the guild before he got slaughtered by Erza.

Almost instantly he started to fight with Gray again.

Happy flew up to the red head.

"Aye!" he exclaimed, pointing towards the two boys.

"H-hey, Erza," Gray choked out, trembling and holding an arm around Natsu. "We're here, j-just getting along as usual."

"There's a mission we need to take together and I can't do this alone!"

"Aww… too weak to do it on your own, Titania?" Lucy said, obviously mocking Erza.

"No! It would be really helpful if you three came along."

By then Lucy's curiosity reached its peak and she asked, "Is it that dangerous?"

"Very dangerous, Lucy"Erza said

"Then count me in!" Lucy said with excitement in her voice.

"How about you two?"

"Why do I have to work with flame brain here?" Gray asked as he let go of Natsu.

"What did you say, ice princess?" Natsu said.

"Silence!" Erza said.

Lucy just sat there with a smug look plastered on her face.

"We meet at the train station at 7 in the morning. If any of you dare to be late, I think you know what'll be the punishment," Erza said with a commanding voice.

"Tch…"Lucy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all I'm back!**

**I know I know I'm late right no hard feelings right?**

**i'll make sure to update sooner!**

**Well...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy had arrived five minutes late just to piss Erza off.

"Lucy, why are you late?" Erza said trying to control her anger

"I just am got a problem Scarlet?"

"I do have a problem Heartfillia!"

"Now, I wonder what your problem could be Titania?"

" I think you know very well what it is , you punk!"

"You wanna go?" "

"I've been waiting for this!"

"And they say for us not to fight" Natsu whispered to Gray nodded his head in agreement.

Unfortunately for them, Erza and Lucy heard it and we all know what happened to the poor poor boys.

After a few minutes...

"Erza You take Natsu I'll take Gray" Lucy said while pointing at the two unconscious lumps of bloody flesh.

"Who put you in charge?!" Erza screeched

"Just do it" Lucy said while picking up Natsu and shoving him onto the train

"Fine" Erza said clearly annoyed.

(Awsome time skip out of nowhere)

On The Train

Normal P.O.V

Gray woke up but Natsu didn't, Erza didn't notice or care.

"Now that we're all awake I am going to tell you all about the mission"

"Finally! I thought you were never going to say it" Lucy said

"Don't interrupt!" Erza screamed

"Fine fine no need to yell you fuckin moron" Lucy said

"Well we will continue, the mission is obliterating a dark guild called Bloody Hearts, I hear that they are trying to get a dangerous tool that could very well distort space and time and destroy Fiore, with your help along with Gray and Natsu we could prevent the destruction of Fiore... No... the worlds fate is in our hands, do you understand?"

Lucy seemed to understand exactly everything that was going on and not just what Erza explained.

Lucy hesitated before answering.

"Of course I'd understand, you think I'm a blockhead like you Erza?"Lucy said

"I think I heard you wrong, I dare you to repeat that!" Erza said with a look that can even surpass the devil.

" Your hearing is fine Erza!"

Erza tried to ignore Lucy.

"Oh and Erza where is this dark guild?" Lucy questioned but in reality she knew where it was 'Sorodan' she thought

"It's it the town called Sorodan" Erza answered

After Erza said the tension between them grew

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight, we are going to a town called Sorodan to defeat some guild called Bloody Hearts" Gray finally said breaking the tension between them

"Yes, you got it right"

And with that they had stopped talking and decided to rest

(After they slept)

"Miss, miss, the train stopped!" A woman said

Lucy's eyes creaked open a little and then she realized

"Orphan! get up the train stopped"

At this Natsu jumped up and said "Yes!"

"How pitiful flame brain" Gray said

"What did you say?"

"How pitiful flame brain" Gray mocked

"Shut up Popsicle!"

"Silence!" Erza hollered

"Okay!" Gray and Natsu said in unison

"Well, think of the bright side at least you get to live" Lucy said with a smirk

"She was going to kill us?!" Gray shouted

"Probably..." Lucy said while scratching the back of her head

"Of the train now!" Erza said

"Who put you in charge?" Lucy said reluctant of listening to Erza

"Just go!"

"Fine, fine"

Short time skip

Natsu kissed the ground after he got of the train

Lucy smiled to herself thinking 'they haven't changed a bit huh?'

And then suddenly a voice inside her head said

'You better enjoy your time with them because it won't be long till you have to go again'

'I know, I know, no need to remind me Sapphire'

'You know how important it is to remember or el-' Sapphire was cut off

'se that will happen right?' Lucy said in her head

'Right, and you don't want everyone to to know that you might betray them huh?'

'I'm not going to betray them! I'm just going to be leaving the for awhile!' Lucy said obviously not sure of her answer.

'We both know why though and after you do it, can you still call yourself someone people can trust in? '

'...'

"-cy, Lucy! Stop spacing out and move!" Erza shouted at Lucy

"O-oh ok sorry" Lucy said

Erza noticed her change in behavior and asked "Lucy are alright?"

"Of course Erza!" Lucy said in her old cheerful voice

"You seem weird today, oh wait your always weird" Natsu said cheerfully

"Aye sir!" Happy chirped

"What did you say?!" Lucy gave shot murderous glare at them.

"N-no-nothing" Natsu stutters out

"We have to find a place to stay so let's go"

(Time skip)

By then they had found a hotel that had two rooms each with one king sized bed two bathrooms and a kitchen.

"You two will share a room and me and Lucy will share a room!" Erza said while pointing to Natsu and Gray.

For once Lucy agreed with Erza she didn't want to be in a room sharing a bed with a guy.

(Time skip AGAIN YES AGAIN)

Lucy was in her room getting dressed to go outside

"Ne, Lucy where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air" Lucy said

"..."

Before Lucy got out of the door she said "Erza- ... Never mind"

"What?" Erza thoughts

"Just be careful from..." (I know I'm evil but I don't want you to know just yet ^_^ ) Lucy mumbled thinking that she did not hear the last word she went out with no worries, little did she know that Erza had excellent hearing and heard every word.

(Time skip again (sigh))

Lucy's P.O.V

I was remembering the past, the day I found out, about everything.

_(Flashback)_

_"Ahh finally a break from this stupid form!" I said with my old soft voice._

_I released my transformation magic my appearance changed, this time I had_

_My big round cheery brown eyes and my appearance had completely reverted_

_to how it was before, the only difference was that my hair was a lighter shade of blonde and was a little shorter, and the most important change was that my had wolf ears and a tail they were dark brown._

_I ran around the mountains and was free from any restrictions._

_"It feels good to be free right?" I said to no one in particular_

_"your right it does feel good to be free!" A voice said_

_I turn around and see a man with pure white hair that reached his shoulders kinda spiky too, he looked as if he was waiting for me._

_"My name is Riku, but introductions can wait for later, I have something important to tell you, I'm one of them" The man said_

_"One of them? What do you mean" I questioned I was really confused_

_"You mean you don't know?" Riku was surprised_

_"Obviously not!" I shouted annoyed._

_"Jeez Violet didn't tell you much of anything did she..."_

_"Hey! How do you know about Violet?! What are you her twin?!"_

_"I am her twin!" He hollered_

_"What?! You do look like her alot like her... but I didn't really mean it!" I shouted_

_"We'll talk about this later! I am already risking the plan by even being here! So we've got to get this done quickly!" He said_

_"Plan? Get what done? And how are you risking this so called plan? Tell me!" I said too quickly for him to understand._

_"I can't understand anything if you speak too fast!" He said while trying to calm me down_

_I realize he's right and I back off_

_"Do what do you mean by getting something done?" I said this time a lot calmer._

_"Violet sent me here to explain everything" rRiku said_

_"everything?everything about what?" I Asked_

_"Everything about the Legacy if the Four Sungazers" Riku said_

_"Sungazer... Sungazer where have I heard that before... Now I remember! It was in a_

_journal Violet gave me, it was something about four People with special power_

_To save the world, she said something about the journal helping me in the future"I said_

_"so Violet did tell you something" he mumbled_

_"what?"I didn't hear him_

_"Ahh nothing, well anyways can you tell me the journals story I need to compare it to the_

_original" Riku had said_

_"Okay, you want me to tell you the story itself?"I asked_

_"Yeah basically" he said_

_"Fine, 20 years ago there was once a woman with exceptional magical power she had the_

_ability to learn multiple types of magic though she didn't because she was unaware of_

_her abilities, then one day while taking a bath she noticed something Quite disturbing_

_there was a mark shaped like a sun on the bottom left of her stomach, it was red not too_

_dark nor too light it was just plain red, she wondered and wondered what the mark was_

_but her wondering was to no avail so she decided to look it up in books, she looked_

_through every book she could find but she never found any thing just when she was_

_about to give up she found something written in the book she was reading, it said:_

_'The mark of a Sungazer is a mark shaped like the sun typically red and on the skin, a_

_Sungazer is a very powerful Mage that controls their element without the use of magical_

_energy, they take the energy from the air and convert it into their element and all that_

_left to do is control their element, though how they do that is unknown and is_

_mystery that all mages wish to solve, and we do not have much more data on Sungazers_

_other than that the darker the mark the stonger the Sungazer is and the black mark is_

_the the leader of the rare mages because they are rare and only appear once every 20_

_years'_

_The wondered to herself if she was a Sungazer so she decided to try to summon her_

_element she closed her eyes and the first thing that came to mind was fire she imagined_

_that the energy from the air was gathering in the palm of her hand and and she imagined_

_her hand heating in the process she imagined a spark starting the fire then she opened_

_her eyes and there the flame was, although it was weak She did it over in over again but_

_didn't feel the least bit tired and that was when she realized that she is a sungazer and_

_she must find the leader and help her save the world._

_But no one ever knows if she ever found the leader" I finally finished the story_

_"This is the original story, but that's beside the point, I came here to tell you..."Riku stopped ther for a moment_

_"Tell me what?!" I shouted_

_"That you are a Sungazer" he said_

_blink_

_blink_

_blink blink_

_"WHAT?"_

_(end flash back)_

'memories can never be replaced huh? I should get back soon'

* * *

**So minna how did you like it I tried to make it extra long ^_^**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews and don't forget to vote on the pole ion my profile kay?**

**Good bye for now**


End file.
